Evil's Only Friend
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: What would have happened if Raimundo couldn't open Dashi's box, well aside from the Xaoilin Dragons being imprisoned Chase has to come set things straight. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Evil's Only Friend**

 **Wuya regained her human form and let Raimundo rule by her side, that was two weeks ago. With his friends imprisoned Raimundo was all alone and ripe for the picking.**

 _ **Ch1**_

 **~Focus: Raimundo~**

Raimundo was so bored and lonely, he played all of the games more than twenty times, he had no real companionship and his former friends wouldn't accept that their lives would be better with him, since Wuya took over the world but apparently they were executed.

He leaned on the fooze ball table and sighed, he never knew he'd be so lonely, it was eating away at him, Wuya played a few games with him every once in a while but it was only for an hour at most before she had to go back to business.

The sound of the doors opening, caused Raimundo to quickly turn around to see a giant lizard creature walking towards him on all fours. Rai's eyes went wide as he cautiously walked towards the large green creature with black spikes going down its upper back then restarting at its tail.

"Woah uh Wuya?.." The lizard shook its head as it sat cross legged, exposing its muscular frontal. It wrote something in the rocky floor with one of it's claw like fingers.

When it pointed at the writing Raimundo got a few steps closer, he looked at each upside down letter and eventually realized that they made out the word 'Chase'.

"Your name's ...Chase?" When the large lizard nodded, the Brazilian asked a follow up question. "Why are you here?"

The lizard pointed a claw at the boy, making his eyes grow wide and take a step back as the creature neared him. Rai readied himself for a fight but dropped his guard when the lizard rudder it's large head on his leg.

"Uhhhhhh..." Chase circled the boy rubbing the side of its body against the boy's legs. "...what do you want with me?"

 **"..a friend..."** Rai's were once again as large as the moon but a smile formed on his face as he tried to pet the large lizard, who arched its back accepting the hand.

"Oh..okay...Hey...do you know how to play fooze ball?"

The lizard nodded and the two walked to the table, both taking opposite sides. Once at the edge, the lizard stood up; Raimundo seeing that the lizard, even at a distance, was taller than him.

Raimundo finally was able to have some real fun, it's been two weeks since his friends were captured, they'd tried to use a weirdly designed box against Wuya but they were recaptured then imprisoned and slaughtered.

But that ordeal was over and a better one was blooming, Raimindo was hoping that it would last.

The two played for hours, going from game to game, Rai beaming with joy even when he lost. Chase was a formidable opponent in every game, even when he went first and Rai knew that some of these games weren't even out yet, so he couldn't possibly know how to play them.

Rai took off his white short sleeved jacket, sweating bullets after a intense round of a fighter game, then he sat on the hard floor in just a teal green short sleeved shirt, a golden medallion and his brown pants.

The lizard turned his head, purring with victory but falling silent as he watched his new friend strip himself of his jacket. Rai looked down at himself to see his sweat soak shirt.

"Aw gross I'm covered with sweat... oh well guess this means you're really good~ ...Want a rematch after a break?" The lizard walked on its fours up to Raimundo, getting really close, making Rai look at it in confusion. "Uh Chase?" The lizard looked at the boy closely, lightly sniffing him and making Rai a little self-conscious. "I know I reek but no need to rub it in, man."

The lizard dragged its long tongue up Rai's cheek, surprising the boy and cooling him down somewhat. Rai didn't say anything just looked at the large lizard who paused for a reaction. Rai was too surprised to respond so Chase dragged his long thick tongue up the other cheek then up the center.

"...does this mean you like me or want me to take a bath?"

The lizard walked around the boy on its fours, having its tail rest in the boy's lap. Chase wrapped its body around the boy, its head resting in the boy's lap, next to its tail.

Rai smiled down at the giant lizard, who looked very comfortable resting its head in his lap and looking at his sweat stained shirt.

"Hey so are you like gonna come back tomorrow?" There's was an obvious hopeful tone to the boy's question, the lizard purred and nodded causing a very large smile to form on Rai's face.

"God, be lucky that you don't sweat, ugh, God, I'm gonna take a shower...can you let me up?" The lizard let out a bored sigh but slowly let the boy rise to his feet.

"Thank you, hey I know how you feel, well, if it's that, I don't want to stop hanging out with you either~ well is that what you feel?" Rai smiled as he dusted himself off.

The lizard nodded and followed Rai as he left the Rai Zone. Wuya was still out controlling the general population so Rai didn't have to hide his large friend. When they neared the bath room, Rai turned to dismiss his friend but the look in Chase's yellow eyes told him that, he wasn't going anywhere.

Rai entered the large bathroom, typical stuff to the right but a jacuzzi to the left. There was a blurred glass door around the outside of the shower. Rai hopped into the shower then stripped, not wanting to strip right in front of Chase, not that the mirror provided much protection from the lizard's eyes but it at least it was something.

Rai threw his clothes over the top of the mirror wall, then turned on the water. He adjusted the water so it was nice and warm, he grabbed the soap and lathered his body with it. He lost sight of Chase so he figured that the lizard left.

Rai closed his eyes and stepped back from the water to get his body nice and soapy, he started with his chest then moved down to his stomach and then moved to his crotch.

He moved down to his legs then moved around to his round cheeks then to his lower back. Finally he did his underarms then his hair, using shampoo not soap, then rinsed himself several times before turning off the water and heading out.

He grabbed a blue towel and wrapped it around his waist then took care of the other forms of keeping good hygiene, he came out of the bathroom with shiny teeth and well groomed hair.

He shaved his face, torso, his legs and his ass, there wasn't much hair since he shaves about every other day but he let his pubic hair grow through he only gave it a trim. He hopped back in the shower to wash any excess hair then rewrapped the towel and his waist as he headed for the door.

Once he walked out, he was nudged, so he looked behind him and saw his large reptilian friend.

"Oh I thought you left...were you watching me?" The reptile shook its head as it sat staring at the still slightly wet teen.

"...You're lieing to me aren't you?" The reptile nodded, in a daze as he looked over the lean body with some muscular development.

"...Umm that's kinda creepy..."

Chase hung his head in shame and laid on the ground, sulking.

"...Did you lik-never mind." Rai heads for his room, closing the door before Chase could enter and coming out once he was fully dressed, again donning a white jacket.

"So...are you hungry?" The lizard nodded and followed the former Xaoilin warrior, walking on all fours so he could watch the buttocks of Raimundo shake as the he walked.

They made it to the kitchen which was five star, several large fridges each filled to the brim with various foods. There were several long marble counters, one in front of each of fridge.

"So you like meat right?" The lizard nodded as he stat a few feet away from Rai, resting on top of the counter. Rai went into a fridge and grabbed a freshly cooked, but cold, turkey then gave it to Chase, who ate it in one go.

"That had bones in it..."Rai watched in astonishment as Chase gave no sighs of discomfort, in fact it looked like he was smirking. "...you still hungry?..." The lizard closed its eyes as it rested its head on its arms then nodded. Rai looked inside the fridge and gave the lizard several meaty dish, from hamburgers to filet mignon, the lizard are all of them with ease but was full after seven dishes.

Rai patted his friend's head then began to rub it and was rewarded with a purr followed by a lick. Rai got a sense that Wuya was getting close so he got Chase to crash in his room, so if Wuya didn't like hearing the news, he could just say he was gone then take care of it later that night.

Rai went back into his zone and played one of the games that Chase didn't beat him in, very nervous about Wuya's reaction, not that he expected her to be that angry anyway.

"Raimundo, how's everything? Anything new I can add in?"-Wuya, walking to the room.

"Actually there's something I want to ask you about..."-Raimundo, turning around to face his master.

"What is it Raimundo?"

"I...met someone today...and we became friends...and I was wondering if I could hang with him...possibly outside or something?..."

"Who is he?"

"Umm he's a ...lizard...his name is Chase..."

"Oh, well I suppose it's ok, but I don't want to see lizard droppings in my palace got it?"

"Yes! Thanks Wuya! You're the best!" Raimundo hugged Wuya cheerfully then ran up to his room. Wuya, smirked, she liked to see him happy since he was of use but she wasn't going to let him do nothing for the rest of his life.

Rai practically flew to his room, eager to play with Chase for the rest of the day. Chase was laying on the bed, waiting patiently for his friend with his eyes closed, only opening them when the door opened and smirking. Rai bursted into his room, smiling brightly. "She said yes!-and we can go outside! So what do you wanna do?!"

Chase crawled out of the bed then went to Raimundo, turning around and bending slightly. Rai pauses for a few seconds but then he slowly got the picture and quickly grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws then gripped the lizard's shoulders. He climbed on to him but minding the spikes along its upper back.

The lizard ran out of the room, passing Wuya, who eyed the creature as she looked up from her magazine, then went out side of the castle and ran through the valley of dead trees.

Rai watched as they passed terrain after terrain, they were going through places he never saw before. They passed jungles, forests, a wasteland then came to a valley rich with tall mountains, they came to an intimidating mountain that had teeth, red eyes, and a platform so they could enter through the mouth.

"Wow...I'm not that surprised...it suits you...you must be tired, I know I'd be dead if I ran all that way, you should rest." The lizard nodded as Rai slid down its back, it walked towards the wall then pushed a part of it, which turned out to be a hidden switch as a large portion of the wall opened up.

Rai looked at the lizard, who motioned for him to go in first as it stood up straight, Rai complied, not wanting to be rude but fearing what was inside. He walked inside, it was dark so he couldn't see much, he felt his lizard friend press against his back, Rai took a breath and continued walking, getting more nervous as he was alone with a giant carnivore.

Rai was about to say something as he turned around but was speechless as he was pulled into a tight hug, he blushed slightly but leaned into it. He was held for some time, he went through his doubts but figured worse case he'd have to fight the lizard off and after all that running it wouldn't be that hard.

Rai broke away from the lizard both locking eyes with each other, the lizard clapped his claws together and the whole area was illuminated. Rai's jaw was on the floor and his eyes were basketballs as he saw the beautiful architecture of the place.

"WOAH YOU LIVE HERE!?" The lizard sat on the floor with its legs crossed and his head resting on his fist as he watched Raimundo run all over the lobby, from place to place giving much praise to each of them.

After a half an hour, Raimundo panted as he walked back to Chase, who had a honest smirk on his face. Rai sat on the floor, almost collapsing as all the acts of the day were stacking against him.

Chase rose to his feet then picked Rai up like a bride and carried him all the way to his large bedroom, Rai falling in and out of sleep as he walked. Chase set Rai down on his bed, stripping the boy of everything but his underwear.

Chase tucked Rai under the covers then get in next to him, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him close. Chase growled possessively as Rai's sleeping form was against his own, he slowly glided his claws gently over the slightly muscled form.

Chase rested his head on Rai's, being careful not to disturb the teen's slumber, he listened to the boy's breathing as he slowly rubbed the torso.

Rai woke up, he suddenly remembered was that he was in a palace with Chase, he looked up noticing that he was on a tight hold. Rai looked behind him to see Chase dozing off but still holding him.

At first Rai didn't mind the fact that most of his clothes were gone but then a cold wind blew by through a distant opened window. Rai turned around and held on to the lizard, feeling very weird and hoping that the lizard wouldn't wake up for hours but he got no such luck as the lizard woke up instantly.

"I uh...it got cold..." The lizard smiled and pulled Rai close, so there wasn't a breath of air between them. Rai blushed slightly as his pecs were pressed against the firmer and bigger ones of the lizard's.

Rai could feel every inch of the lizard since they were so close, his flat stomach met rows of firm abs, his thin long legs met shorter but much more muscular ones, but the worst part was that his crotch was pressing against the lizard's.

What's made it so bad was that it was so relaxingly warm, he just wanted to run his crotch up and down it and that just the thought of that made him get a little stiff.

Rai glanced next to him to see Chase had its eyes closed, he sighed happily, knowing the lizard went back to sleep. Rai bit his lips as he pressed his crotch against the heavenly warm patch of skin.

As he rubbed his organ against the warmth, his cock got increasingly hard the he found a slit, he blushed brighter and stopped, not knowing how to handle the situation. Rai now just wanted to go into the bathroom then work out his member, which was dangerously close to breaking into the warm slit.

Rai's whole body was sweating, from the growing warmth and his face was red from embarrassment. Chase let out a low growl that made Rai pull back.

"Uh! Uh! Sorry, it was just Umm a weird dream...really weird yah with uh women...yah know? Wait...are you a gir-...guy?" The lizard nodded and rubbed Rai's back, making him a little less nervous. "Well umm sorry if I'm too close it's kinda cold without you~. AH! I MEAN THAT YOU'RE HOT! AH! NO! WARM! Your warm...sorry.."

The lizard chuckled as he licked Rai neck then dragged the tongue up to the boy's cheek, making him laugh nervously. "...oh god~...so are you well rested?" Rai, trying to get his and the lizard's attention off of the fact that he still had a boner.

Chase nodded but didn't make an attempt to release Rai from his hold, even if he wasn't as close as he used to be. Chase overlooked the sweat trail down the boy's body and made the top part of his boxers damp.

Chase smirked as he saw the size of the tent, Rai followed the lizard's eyes then blushed brighter and tries to cover himself but Chase tightened his hold, preventing Rai from moving his arms.

Rai laughed a bit nervously as he was pulled closer to the lizard, feeling the comforting warmth once again. Rai let out a shocked moan as his organ was pressed inside the warmth.

Chase growled deeply as Rai's clothed cock slowly entered his slit, causing his own organ to stir up and introduce itself. Rai jumped when his organ was kissed the pushed out of the slit by a much bigger organ.

Rai looked down to see a larg organ that trumped his by at least three inches. The pink organ was thick, long and veiny, Rai. stared at the massive thing that had a few inches on him in both width and length.

"...wow...it's..it's so... so big..." Rai couldn't help but stare, he didn't know what else to do, should he touch it or look away? Should he pout or worship?

Rai was conflicted and confused, he wasn't appalled or worried, he just didn't know what this meant, especially since he liked it.

He liked all of it, the fact he was away from Wuya, he was with giant lizard, they were in bed together, he was almost naked, he had a boner, the lizard had a boner, the lizard's cock was bigger than his, Chase wasn't letting him go, he was confused; he liked everything but he wondered know why.

Finally he just looked Chase in the eyes, hoping for an option or some knowledge to hit him like a brick. He got a smirk and a lick up the cheek while the claws went around to trace the teen's stomach.

 **"...relax..."** The deep voice reassured the Brazilian and he did so, letting the lizard work his claws all over his upper body, moaning here and there.

Chase was in total perv mode as he touched and licked the teen, more than eager to break in the young fit body but he contained himself until Rai was fully ready.

Chase put Rai on his back then sniffed every part of him, making the teen self-conscious and a lite confused but he went with it. Chase dragged his tongue over each part he sniffed, so he licked Rai's chest, his stomach, his arms, his underarms, his face, his ears, his legs then inner thighs.

Rai let out soft moans as the long pleasurable sandpapery tongue ran over his body, he was at the lizard's mercy and he was fine with it. He grew nervous as the tongue licked every part of his frontal except for one part that was sticking up but had a curve to it.

A loud startled moan erupted from his mouth when the tongue ran over his hardened organ, he never felt so much pleasure before. He didn't know what to do all he knew was that he needed more of it, he just let the moans fly out as he arched his back and thrusted his hips forward.

The lizard had wrapped his tongue around the organ, then watched as Rai thrusted up fucking the wet binding. Chase held down Rai's hips so he could move down to the two balls that were full and ripe for a tongue bath.

A shocked holler came from Raimundo when Chase circled its tongue around his brown orbs. Chase dragged his tongue up one orb, causing a shiver of pleasure to run up Rai's spine, then he ran his tongue up the other one, making Rai moan lustfully and loudly.

Chase growled in dominant instinct but paused and gave himself time to gather his mind so he doesn't break in his new toy just yet. Rai panted, taking the time given to brace himself for another round.

Chase rubbed his body up against Rai's side as he scooted up so they were face to face. Chase rubbed the brown orbs down below watching Rai's lusty expression. Rai let out a long low moan as Chase licked his cheek and used his claw to play with his balls.

Chase had one arm around Rai's shoulder as he laid on his side and Rai laid on his back, moaning lightly. Chase gave Rai a light peck on the cheek then paused and did it again, soon he engulfed Rai's lips, letting his tongue go down the boy's throat.

Rai spasmed and soaked his boxers as he gagged on Chase's tongue. Chase's eyes were closed but he could feel the teen reach his climax so he trailed his claw up the lean body and licked the cum off of it.

Rai panted heavily now that Chase let him breathe, his organ slowly died with his orgasm. When Rai got his strength back he noticed Chase trying to reach his own climax so he decided to help out.

Chase was on his back with his legs parted as he rubbed his organ. Rai sat on his knees then leaned over and reached for the organ. Chase's eyes widened but he moved his claws and let Rai take over.

Rai was blushing furiously as he lightly gripped the massive organ then stroked the top, gaining a light growl from the massive lizard.

Rai gained more confidence over time, it wasn't the first time he jerked someone else off, Clay had that title, but it wasn't something he was used to doing.

Rai used both of his hands to stroke the organ, then he mimicked Chase and licked it, it had a weird taste but then again the only thing he licks was designed to be digested.

Chase growled as he leaned back on the bed frame and rested a hand on Rai's head, trying to help him consume more of his organ. Rai struggled to get the first inch into his much since the organ got bigger the closer he got to the base.

Rai's jaw was stretched slightly as Chase bobbed his head up and down on the inch, occasionally trying to get more in the boy's mouth but to no avail.

Though there wasn't much in Rai's mouth the most sensitive part was getting the most attention, the tip. Chase held Rai's head so he could lick the tip to his heart's content, Chase's growls became more desperate as time went by and soon with a mighty roar, Rai's mouth was over flood with cum.

Rai tried to drink as much as he could but much of it gushed out on to the bed. Rai pulled back only to fall on Chase's bent knee, completely spent for the time being.

Chase lifted the Brazilian boy up then put him in front of him, dosing him in his white fluid. Rai closed his eyes as his entire frontal was painted a gloppy white.

Chase moaned as his orgasm subsided then he got up and smirked at Raimundo, who was a total mess. Chase licked Rai clean, stripping him of his boxers in the process.

Rai was hard again but not ready for another round anytime soon. Chase got off the bed then grabbed Rai, carrying him bridal style, and took him into the lobby's pool then got in.

Chase relaxed with Raimundo in his arms while sinking into the water. Rai leaned his head against the lizard's broad firm chest while most of his body was underwater, except for his knees, shoulders and everything above it.

Rai closed his eyes and lets the water soothe his body. Chase repositioned Rai, so that he was on top of him, belly to belly, while he floated on the water. Rai moved a bit, trying to snuggle up to the warm body, falling asleep a few seconds later.

This time when Rai woke up, it was in Chase's room and he was dressed. The bed was completely clean and there was a new sheet on it. Rai sat up and looked around he tossed the sheet off of then then straightened it out so it still looked nice, he didn't want to seem rude and just leave it a mess, since he was the one who tossed the sheet.

Rai found his jacket hanging on a coat rack he in the corner of the room. He threw it on then grabbed the tiger claws, which were in its pocket, and left the room, since there wasn't a sign of Chase and they should probably talk about what just happened.

Rai entered the lobby and looked around, he didn't see his giant lizard friend anywhere. Without any better ideas, Raimundo called out Chase's name as he walked around the massive lobby, making sure to stay in near the pool.

Raimundo was only calling for about thirty seconds but it felt longer since the calls didn't seem to work. Eventually the lizard returned to Rai but seemed irritated.

"Oh ...sorry I didn't know you were busy, I'll just get out of your hair." Rai nervously smiled as he backed away with his hands up.

 **"...Its not your fault...I need a dragon."**

The teen looked at the lizard and gave him a suspicious look.

"Why?"

 **"...to return to my human form..."**

"...a dragon huh...well I'll see if I can get you one but I make no promises ok?"

The lizard nodded and watched as Rai left his presence.

Rai ran outside then activated the tiger claws, then jumped into the portal and appeared in Wuya's palace.

He wondered if Dojo was even still alive but he might as well check. Wuya wasn't in her lobby so he went to the dungeon, surprised to see all his former friends still alive, in very bad shape but still alive.

"Raimundo..."-Omi, struggling to speak with his lack of energy.

"Sorry I can't feed you guys anymore... I'm only here for Dojo...I thought she would've killed you all by now..." Rai grabbed Dojo, who was in a cage hanging from the nearby ceiling, then went up to the lobby. He didn't feel as bad as he did normally did, he tried his best to get them to join him but they always said no.

Omi wished it was a plan to secretly take down Wuya but Rai told him that she had his loyalty.

He was allowed to bring them some food but a few days ago Wuya told him that he didn't need to do that anymore, he thought that meant she decides to kill them so he just grew increasingly lonely. He didn't really want to do anything so he just walked around the palace and slept a lot, every now and then hanging out in Rai Zone.

But now that he found someone to fill the void, he was just hoping that it would last.

Rai was at the front door when he heard Wuya's voice.

"And where are you going with that?"

"Chase needs it to revert to his human form..."

"And he'll be knocking down my doors Hm?"

"Of course not! I would never betray you Wuya, you have my complete undying loyalty. He's just my first real life friend other than you." Raimundo, turned around fully, being completely honest.

"I should hope so, after all I've done for you...well after you help out... Chase, I want you to come back and rest."

"Got it Wuya." Raimundo smiled then bowed before he used the tiger claws to warp himself to Chase's mountain. He pushed a tile on the large wall and a door made itself known.

Rai quickly went into the well lit room and announced that he had a dragon. Chase entered the room with a large smile across his face as he saw the frail but living dragon.

" **Thank you, Raimundo**."

"No problem Chase sorry that he's so small, he hasn't eaten for a few days.."

" **He will. Follow."** Chase motioned for Raimundo to follow him and the boy did so, they came to a small room with a brown pot in it it was filled with various foods. **"You can put him in here, let him regain his strength**."

Rai nodded then freed Dojo from his cage and put him in the pot.

"Wuya said I had to go back once I helped you..."

" **Understandable, until tomorrow Raimundo~"**

Rai smiled brightly and hugged the massive lizard.

"Umm can we talk about...what we did, tomorrow?"

" **Yes."**

"Ok good I just want to figure stuff out.." Raimundo waved as he quickly left the mountain and flew as fast as he could to Wuya's palace.

 **~The Next Day~**

Rai was cleaning the floors, he didn't mind too much cuz it was something to do while he waited for Chase, he did the main hallways first before the lobby. He was cleaning the throne when Chase entered the room and looked around.

Rai told the lizard that he just cleaned the floor and once he finished with the throne he'll hang out with him.

Rai rushed in clearing making sure it was nice and shiny before he quickly put the wash cloth into the bucket the went to put both of them away. He rushed back to Chase, who was sitting on the floor, waiting patiently.

"I am SO sorry I didn't expect to take that long, so we going to your place?"

The lizard nodded then turned around.

"Umm can I ask what happened to Dojo?"

The lizard didn't say anything as it couches down to let Rai get on. Rai sighed but eagerly got on his buddy and rode him til they were at their destination.

Chase didn't let him down until they were inside his shiny kingdom. Rai followed his large friend into the room with the brown pot.

"Oh Dojo…you're looking better..."

"Meanwhile the others are doomed! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THIS RAIMUNDO!?"-Dojo, sitting in the pot with an apple in his hand.

"...well I can't do anything about that now..."

"How can you say that!? They were your friends!"

"I swore my loyalty to Wuya! I can't go back on my word! That's what I was trained to be!"

"And also to be good! Or did you forget about that in the lap of luxury!?"

"It's not like I wanted things to go this way! It's not like I wanted them to suffer! I rather have them healthy and against me then prisoners...but it's what Wuya wants and I can't change that."

"You-mmph!"

Chase used the apple to plug Dojo's maw then he turned his head to look at Rai.

 **"Maybe I can repay this debt by freeing your friends?"**

"I can't agree with going against Wuya's wishes..." Rai crosses his arms and turned his back to Chase, who smirked at rested his claws on the teen.

" **Ah loyalty a likable trait. So how did they try to beat the witch?"**

"I don't know some weird brown box, they couldn't get it to open. Why?"

 **"I'm gonna repay my debt to you. I'll be back, just stay here and make sure he doesn't escape."** Chase whispered the last few words as he left the room then his mountain.

Chase ran like the wind to Wuya's palace, it was a good distance and not to strenuous. He went inside, he couldn't sense Wuya so he went to her room and found the box under the floor board of the dresser.

He held the box with his tail then went to the kitchen, he grabbed and large assortment of food and went to the Dungeon. He spied on Raimundo and Wuya for the two weeks she's been in power so he knew where to go.

He set the food down then broke all of the cages, the Brave warriors were skeptical but Jack Spicer dove right in and thanked Chase a million times. From the lack of Jack's death, the other three joined in. Chase left while Jack was the only one stuffing his face, he could sense Wuya's return so he went upstairs to sit in her throne.

Wuya teleported into her palace, to see a lizard in her throne.

"Hand over the box and get out of my throne before I make you into lizard soup!"

 **"I think not, Wuya"** Chase smirked and put the box into his hands and opened it, with a golden light a young bald yellow man shot up into the air.

"DASHI!?"

"The years haven't been kind to you Wuya."-Dashi flying at Wuya before she could replay, her body disappeared and the world was turned to normal. Chase escaped the crumbling building as well as the others that were eating.

Chase glanced over to the four survivors, who surprised to see everything return to normal.

"What happened?"-Kimiko, watching the life comeback to the forest.

"Wuya has been defeated..."-Omi, glancing up at the lizard.

"No! The food!"-Jack, looking at the food in his hands disappear.

Chase left before any questions were thrown his way, he quickly found Rai petting a few of his cat minions.

 **"..looks like you're happy..."**

"Chase~! Where did you go?"

 **"I took care of the witch, you are no longer bound to her."**

"Oh...wait what am I supposed to do now?"

 **"Stay with me, as my heylin apprentice..."**

"...you really want me to stay with you?" Rai blushed as he stood up, and wiped his hands on his pants.

 **"And to train you...among over things~"**

"Oh sweet, when can we start?"

 **"Tomorrow."**

"Cool...so about the other day..."

 **"In a minute."** The lizard quickly checked up on Dojo, who was sleeping soundly on the side of the pot. Dojo definitely passed the skinny mark a few chicken wings back but he could still be fattened up some more. Chase went back to Rai, who was watching him from his spot. **"Yes as you were saying Raimundo?"**

"...Umm I was just wondering if it meant anything?" Rai scratched the back of his head as he looked up at his new teacher.

 **"Well I do like you.."** The lizard took a few steps around Rai and got close to his ear. **"And you are quite attractive...very attractive I'll admit but with much untapped potential."** Chase slid his claw down Rai's back before walking in front of him with a smirk on his face. **"What does it mean to you?"**

Rai was blushing furiously, he lightly scratched his cheek and looked away with a smile. Rai didn't say anything, but he was very glad that they had a connection and things wouldn't be too awkward between them.

"Well um..I liked it...I...wouldn't mind doing it again..IF it's cool with you I mean."

 **"Hm~ I would but for more pressing matters, your former friends are alive, are you sure you don't want to return to them? I will harbor no grudges should you leave."**

"Why have them when I can have you~? I MEAN uh..umm.."

 **"This is a safe place, Raimundo, say what you want without fear."**

"..Sorry, I'm just not used to liking someone like you...you're so different..IN A GOOD WAY."

 **"Glad to know you like me as well."**

"Yeah~ so if you don't mind me asking…what are you going to do with Dojo~?"

" **I'm going to eat him~"**

"WHAT!? But...but..."

 **"I know it's hard for you to cope with these sudden changes but tomorrow will bring a new routine that'll be easy to adjust to."**

"...ok...so what now?..."

 **"Let's see where you are."** Chase led Raimundo to a circular intersection with a white floor and many different exits. The lizard stood in the center and Raimundo stood a few feet away, ready to go. **"Now attack me."**

"This gonna be a sparring match?"

 **"No, just a test, nothing serious."**

"Got it." Raimundo ran at Chase and threw countless punches, which never made contact with the large lizard. Raimundo was a bit more than surprised to see that Chase was so much faster than him. "God...you're so...fast."

 **"Thank you, let's eat, it's dinner time."**

"That...sounds...great..." Chase walked over to the panting boy and, with an arm around his shoulders, took him to the dining room, which consists of a long wooden table covered with food.

"Wow you eat all of this by yourself! Well actually...I can see it now."

 **"What do you mean by that?"** Chase growled playfully at Rai, who giggled and found a seat next to master, who sat at the head of the table. The two ate with light conversation of the next day and about the other residents of the palace, the many cat warriors.

After dinner, several cat warriors cleared the table, Rai couldn't believe how much Chase ate, he had a few things here and there until he was stuffed. Chase, in the other hand, ate everything else and walked perfectly fine while Raimundo was ten paces behind him with a hand rubbing his stomach.

Raimundo and Chase took a shower, Chase had Rai wash his backside and he did the same to Rai, afterwards both males went to the kingsized bed.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The waking up was quite pleasant for Rai as he woke up to being pleasured by a tongue on his cheek. Rai moaned as he woke up, he rolled over on top of the other and embraced him as he nuzzled the larger male's chest.

"Mmm so fluffy...wait a minute.." Rai opened his eyes to see that he was on top of a mountain lion. "Eh heh sorry bro...I thought you were Chase, sorry." The lion purred as Rai apologized, not minding the affection at all, then when he was released he got up and, after watching Rai get into the outfit Chase left for the boy, he escorted the lad to their master.

Chase was in a loose black robe which was tied with a pure red belt, he wore white pants.

"Chase?...woah you look wow~"

"Glad you approve of my human form, Are you ready? Or do you need a minute~?" Chase smirked as he watched his apprentice, who was in a similar attire but with a red top and a black belt, oogle him.

"I might need more than one..." Chase loved seeing is apprentice like the love struck cutie he was, but on the other hand it'd be hard to stop himself from ravaging the boy.

"Sorry Raimundo but a minute is all you have, otherwise things could get...dirty~ in fact nows the time to spare." Rai blushed but got in a fighting stance, Chase did the same but could tell Rai was lost in his eyes. "I can tell that I won't have your full attention in my current form."

Chase, while smirking, stripped himself of his attire, making Rai die of a severe nose bleed, then transformed back into his true form.

Rai took a few seconds to gather his being again before he got in a fighting stance. Chase had Raimundo stretch out his form, perving internally and helping him push himself more a few times. Chase had Raimundo jog around the intersection a few times then a few sets of pushups, doing all of it with his apprentice.

After their bodies were all loose and excised, they spared for an hour, after which Chase thought him more advanced moves and had him repeat them then had him use them in combat. By the end of all of it, Rai was on the floor panting heavily, just noticing the countless felines watching them from a far.

Chase smiled and took Rai to his own throne room which he use to relax, read and meditate. The two cooled down through meditation, but Chase didn't let Rai cool down completely, just enough so he was completely exhausted.

After which Chase had Rai do a few more excises before they had breakfast, which was more around lunch time. Rai ate slowly, he was starving but he was so tired.

A pair of felines brought Chase's training gi(outfit) to the dining room, the dragon like lizard changed back into the long haired human and changed into the clothes. Rai bit his lip as he watched Chase dress himself shamelessly, he didn't know what was coming over him but there something about Chase's strong human form that demanded his full sexual and emotional attention.

"Raimundo..." Chase didn't look up as he put his arms through his gi's black top. "Do you think I should leave it open like this or should I tie it like before?" Chase closed and opened the shirt so Rai could choose which one he liked more.

"Oohh~ uhh...as is~?..." Rai sat with a hand under his chin as watched Chase tie the belt around his waist, which could be seen through the gap in his shirt.

Chase went back to his seat at the head of the table which was next to Rai's seat, one the side of the table. The two ate and chatted about Chase's past; including a few bits about Hannibal Bean, Monk Guan and anything else that Chase cared to tell Raimundo.

Rai tried his best to listen but his eyes were lost in six pack valley then by the pectoral range they exhausted by the time they finally reach the beautiful carving of the face.

"Raimundo~ you seem a bit... distracted." Chase smirked as Rai blushed a new shade of red then looked away. Chase rubbed Rai's leg under the table, causing the boy to jump.

"Eheh it's nothing~ just uh...you're really hot..." Rai scratched the back of his head as he toggled with Chase and his food.

"I can say the same about you, your skin you're shy but willing attitude~ and much more."

Rai smiled as he blushed then continued to eat as Chase talked on about stuff, but he continued to stare at the exposed flesh from the opened shirt.

After dinner, the two went to take a shower then they climbed in bed together; Chase in blue boxers and Rai in red briefs, which had a notable tent in them. Chase pulled Rai close, letting the boy curl up in his warmth.

Rai sighed as he tried to adjust his cock so it was comfortably constricted, he tried and tried but after a while Chase got fed up with the constant moving around.

"Just take them off otherwise I'll take them off and spank you." Chase kept his eyes closed, trying to get some rest, while Rai reluctantly took off his underwear the kicked them to the side, not wanting to pull off the covers.

"...it's kinda weird to be the only one-"

"If you want my boxers off, take them off." Rai blushed furiously even more so as his hand went to Chase's side the trailed down under the fabric but detoured to the back and held the firm round cheeks.

"Wow...so round but so firm..."-Rai, pressing his body against Chase's while he squeezed the strong cheeks. Chase didn't say thing, he just kept his arms around Rai's form as his new apprentice felt him up. Rai continued to play with the cheeks until he fell asleep, snuggling up to Chase and clinging to him.

Early the next morning, Chase woke up then pulled the sleeping Raimundo up and kissed him deeply. Chase gently took Rai's limp hand and rubbed his cock his it, at some point he unbuttoned his underwear and used Rai's hand to stroke himself to full mass.

Chase growled lightly as he pulled himself away from the sleeping lad he went to the back to finish what was started, aka masturbate.

Rai, an hour and a half later, was woken up by a licking on the cheek but this time he open end his eyes before embracing the being. He saw a mountain lion with its front paws on the bed as it continued to lick him.

"Umm good morning?" Rai smiled as he got out of bed and petted the large feline. Today's training outfit was just a white jockstrap, Rai blushed slightly as he could easily make out the outlines of his cock within the white fabric.

Rai sighed and followed the mountain lion to Chase, who was also in a jock strap but his was black. Rai's bottom lip quivered and his cock stretched the strap to its limits.

"Good morning Raimundo~" Chase smirked at his bulging apprentice, noting that his balls hung in the air since the cock's, which was also exposed, head was the only thing covered by the fabric.

"Oh god~!" Rai quickly turned around, holding his bulge as he looked over his shoulder at his master. "S-sorry Chase..."

"Don't be~ now let me see you~" Chase walked over to Rai, who was blushing furiously, with his hands behind his back.

"Buf I'm uhh...it's embarrassing..."

"All I want to do is help...show me."

Rai turned around to see Chase a few inches away. Rai looked down at the floor, completely embarrassed, then glanced up at Chase but kept his head down. Chase growled as he saw Rai's seven incher, he dragged a finger from the base to just under the head.

Chase's organ began to awaken as he examined his apprentice's condition. Rai moaned lightly as Chase stroked his organ, he unclothed the organ's head then slightly pulled the foreskin down to lick at the sensitive flesh.

Rai found himself on the floor with his back against a wall and his legs bent but parted. Chase laid on his side as he took Rai's organ into his mouth, making the boy holler in pleasure. Chase sucked on half of the organ then used his hand stroke the other half, jerking his own organ to Rai's erotic vocals.

Chase's tongue traveled within the foreskin and fully tasted Rai's head, the boy bucked his hips as he cried out, filling Chase's mouth with pre. With a faster pace and another inch in his mouth, Chase made his apprentice erupt in his mouth.

Chase swallowed all of the white hot lava then as he wiped his mouth stuck his dick in Rai's panting face. Rai licked the exposed head, causing a shiver run up Chase's spine, Rai fit four inches of the thick ten. Chase moaned lightly as Rai bobbed his head on his organ.

Chase growled and held Rai's head, slowly pulling him down his cock; telling him to relax the entire time, Chase managed to get six inches, total, into Rai's mouth then pulled the lad off seeing that he couldn't handle anymore.

Rai coughed and panted as he was given breath again, Chase knelt down, with his knees on either side of Raimundo. Chase's organ rested on Rai's chest while Rai's organ, hard once again, was pulsating against Chase's cheeks.

Chase sat back, gasping silently when Rai's organ slipped between his cheeks, then leaned forward to kiss Raimundo. His apprentice leaned into the kiss as he groped the cheeks of his master, occasionally thrusting up into the cheeks.

Chase growled into the kiss as Rai thrusted his throbbing cock against his virgin hole. Chase pulled back, with a light flush across his face, then looked at Rai, who had a full flush across his face. Chase placed his lips on Rai's forehead then got up taking Rai with him.

"Chase~ are we gonna...ya know~?"

"I'm conflicted, we should started training..." Chase circled Rai, dragging his fingers along the lad's back before walking back around to his back and gripped the round cheeks. "But we have needs that must be quenched..."

Rai was pushed against a wall and his hole was rubbed by Chase's organ, he moaned as Chase's shaft went up and down teasing him to end. When Raimundo moaned out his name, it took Chase a lot of will not to plunge himself inside the boy.

Chase looked down to his left to see a jaguar holding a bowl of something, Chase dipped his fingers in it then coated his dick with it, growling in pleasure as the cool liquid met his hot cock.

Chase then coated Rai's entrance with the liquid and pushed his organ inside, Rai's but his lip but sounds of discomfort filled the room.

After each inch Chase paused so Rai could adjust but once there were two inches left, Chase pulled out then thrusted back in, making Rai gasp in shock. Chase wrapped his arms around Rai's waist as he thrusted inside him, grunting with each thrust.

Rai cringed in pain for the first few thrust, the liquid did help the organ enter him but getting use to the size wasn't as easy.

After a few more minutes of constant thrusting, Rai adapted to the new feeling and welcomed it but soon Chase filled him with his seed. Chase was balls deep as he emptied his orbs inside his apprentice and more than a few drops hit the floor when the master pulled out.

Chase panted as he took a few steps away from his apprentice letting his organ return to its dormant six. Rai panted as he slid down the wall like the seed did to his leg.

"Raimundo are you alright?"

"Ugggh just uh recovering..."

Chase walked over to Raimundo and pulled him into his arms.

"I see, well how about we skip training for now and get you something to eat?" -Chase

"Ugh I feel full already...I think my belly grew a little..."-Rai

"I think it makes you look cute~"

"I think it makes me look fat."

"But adorable~" Chase rubbed Rai's belly as they he lay with his back against the wall and Rai laid with his back against Chase. Chase's hands pressed down on the stomach and seed bursted from Rai hole, causing the boy to cry out in surprise.

The stored seed made a new puddle a few inches away from the last, Rai panted slightly as he relaxed in Chase's hold.

"Better?"

"A little..."

 **TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Evil's Only Friend**

 **Ch2**

With Raimundo as his apprentice and lover, Chase has the best of both worlds but there's something on his mind that he knows Raimundo won't entirely like. The two recovered, Chase decided that proper training would either wait til just before dinner or until the next day.

Rai was finishing his warm up with a few push ups, after doing a few sit ups and crunches. Chase excised with his apprentice, wanting Rai to get some training in. The two trained for an hour, after that Rai was exhausted and Chase made him eat a few light things while he just had some beef with his Lao Mang Soup.

After breakfast, which was at the right time, the two meditated for an hour, Rai fell into a light sleep durring the process. Chase put his apprentice to bed for two hours then after waking him up, then made sure they had a small training session before lunch.

"Raimundo?" Chase taking a light sip of his beef stew soup.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out and explore the world? I don't mean to keep you here on lock down."

"Well...I mean if you're ok with it but yeah I don't have any particular place in mind though."

"What about a beach?"

"Sure! But I don't have any swimming shorts..."

"Then you haven't looked in the dresser in your room, that's partly my fault but I'll show you it once we fini-" Rai was on top of the table, on all fours, right in Chase's face with a determined look. "Is this place so awful?"

"No but I would like to go out, here and there...do we always have to train in here?"

"I suppose not but just for now." Chase finished his soup quickly and got up. "Alright I'll show you the room I had prepared for you."

Chase took Rai to the room next to his own and let Rai inside, it wasn't that much different than the other bed, in fact they looked like the exact same but Rai's had a large closet next to the dresser.

Rai went to the dresser and opened it, the first drawer had various shirts, both long and short sleeve; the second drawer had various pairs of underwear and the third had various pants and shorts.

Rai checked the closet, it had jackets and sweater but also shoes from boots to tap shoes. Chase left for his own room to dawn a new attire, Rai did the same, both came out in speedos, Chase, in a dark green one except for the crotch which was a light green, and Rai in a blue one and a bath towel.

"Ready to go?" Chase walked over to his blushing boyfriend...apprentice... with benefits.

"Yeah~ but where's your stuff?" Rai blushed furiously as Chase quickly backed him against his door, turning away slightly then gasped as his organ was gripped. Chase pressed his shirtless body against Rai's as he rubbed and squeezed the lad's growing organ. His own organ, was hardening to the point that it was pushing the speedo out, letting a bystander see its bare length.

Raimundo let out a quick moan that almost made Chase lose it but Chase pushed himself from his tempting apprentice, both of their bushes were visible just like their raging erections.

"Sorry Rainundo...you just look so ...irresistible..."

"...Thanks...I could say the same to you..." Chase growled slightly as he had to re-adjust his organ, putting it along his waist so even if he got another boner it wouldn't demand as much attention. Rai did the same as Chase, while marveling the well formed body of his master. "..are you gonna get a towel?"

"No you can dry me off~" Chase had a sly smirk as Rai's blush deepened.

 **~At The Beach~**

Chase and Raimundo sat next to each other just a few feet away from the water. Rai smiled and got up, pulling Chase's arm as he raced to the water. Rai shivered slightly as the ocean greeted his legs but he continued until the water was to his knees.

Chase pushed Rai over, smiling as his apprentice was soaked, Rai growled as he turned on to his back, using his hands for support as his legs where parted slightly. Before Rai could get up? Chase put his foot on Rai's crotch and rubbed the organ to full mass making Rai hot and bothered.

Even though he enjoyed the treatment, he wanted revenge, so Rai grabbed Chase's leg and pulled it, causing Chase to fall on top of him, Rai quickly turned Chase over and straddled him in victory.

Chase looked at Rai's body as it glistened in the sunlight, he grabbed the lad's hips and forced him down to his crotch. Before Rai had time to react, Chase thrusted up into Rai, causing him to moan out and fuel the horny beast inside of Chase.

Chase didn't stop himself, he moaned with Rai, his organ hardening as Rai's bottom was repeatedly pressed against it. Chase sat up slightly so the waves wouldn't hit him in the face. Rai placed his hands on Chase's chest as he closed his eyes and went with the motions.

After awhile, the life guard came over to tell them that they were being extremely inappropriate, especially since there were children present, which made Rai blush with embarrassment; while Chase didn't care one bit, he was just upset that his fun was ruined by some jock in a speedo.

The Rai apologized for both of them, since Chase rather just beat the lifeguard mercilessly than apologize to him. Rai nervously waved as they were given a warning before the lifeguard left. Chase pulled Rai in to a long kiss as the lifeguard walked away, not caring who saw them.

The duo moved back to their spot on the beach and laid on the towel together.

Chase stroked his hair then pounced on Rai again but this time they laid on Rai's towel. Chase pinned Rai's arms above his head as he kissed the boy endlessly and passionately. At some point Chase slid his arms under Rai and held him like that while the kissing fest continued.

Rai wrapped his legs around Chase's waist as he arched his back, Chase gave him a dominant growl as he lightly bit the brazilian boy's ear. Rai let out a low moan as Chase played with his ear.

"Oh Chase~ we have to stop~ otherwise we'll get in trouble~"

"First rule of being on the heylin side, do what you want when you want, without regrets~" Chase circled Raimundo's ear with his long tongue, making the boy squirm and moan. "Understood~?"

"Oh yes~!" Chase growled as he held the squirming boy in place, noticing the life guard coming back to scold them.

"You make the cutest moans, Raimundo." Chase got on top of Rai and let his weight press on Rai's before wrapping his arms around the boy then grinding their cocks together.

Rai gasped as Chase kissed his neck over and over, only noticing the life guard when he was looming over them. Chase turned into his lizard form and roared at the guard, scaring him off, then reverted back to play with his apprentice.

Rai moaned and held on to Chase's shoulders, tempting him to go lower. Chase smirked up at his apprentice and left a trail of kisses down to the bulge in Rai's speedo.

Rai was silent as Chase looked up at him as he held the edges of the speedo. Chase had a smirk has he lightly pulled down on the thin latex, watching the organ inside twitch and throb.

Chase pulled back a bit more and smiled as he saw the best of brown fur just above Rai's cock. Chase grinned before letting the speedo snap back.

"Come on let's get the sand and smell of sea salt off us before we continue." Chase stood up then out reached his hand and let his blushing, bulging; apprentice up. The two males, carrying their stuff, went to a open shower and washed off, along with a bit of making out before heading back home.

Chase had Rai on the bed in seconds when they entered his castle, Rai moaned with a smile as Chase kissed him over and over on the way down. Chase start at the neck the went down the stomach to the edge of the speedo and kissed along the rim, while running a hand up and down the brazilian's leg. The dark prince dragged his tongue up Rai's stomach to the middle of the boy's chest where he fully got on top of Raimundo and rubbed their bulges together.

Rai moaned and arched his back, pressing himself against Chase, who rubbed one of the flat pecs and kissed his other, before licking and sucking on the hard nub.

Chase loved hearing those yearning want filled moans of his apprentice, it made him feel so good and it definitely stroked his ego too. Rai panted and brought Chase to his lips, locking him in a strong loving hold. Rai rubbed Chase's back while he wrapped his legs around his master.

"I love you Chase." Rai stared deep into Chase's eyes and smiled wholeheartedly.

"I love you too Raimundo." Chase kissed the boy's forehead before striking his hair. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

"Aww Chase~, I feel so complete with you." Rai hugged Chase rubbing his cheek on Chase, who adored being wanted his much, he wasn't use to it but he can truly see himself happy with Raimundo but there was one thing that was in the back of his mind.

"Raimundo...I know you're being serious but have to know how far you are willing to go for me..."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to test your loyalty..."

"...Chase."

"I do trust you Raimundo, just need to be sure..."

"...fine I know you mean well..what do I need to do?"

"..I want you to retrieve a certain shang gon wu...thought we'll have wait til it reveals itself." Chase brushes his hand over Rai's cheek, looking into his eyes apologetically.

"...fine...but you couldn't have waited a bit? I was so in the mood."

"I know I'll make it up to you I promise." Chase kissed Rai on the cheek then rolled off of him with an arm around the lad's waist.

Rai sighed and turned his back to Chase but scooted back so they would still be close to each other.

~ **The Next Morning~**

Raimundo woke up as Chase was changing clothes, he rubbed his eyes and yawned before laying back down.

"Come on Raimundo it's time to get up, we have a busy schedule today. Get up." Chase tied his red belt around his black training outfit then looked over to see Raimundo dozing off.

Chase smirked as he found the moment cute but annoying, so he walked off to Rai and laid on top of him while licking his ear, reveling in silence at Rai's moans. Rai slowly opened his eyes as a moan escaped his lips, he turned his head to find Chase glaring down at him.

".mmm good morning...you're hot when you're mad..."

"Don't flatter me we have training to do." Rai groaned as Chase pulled him out of bed, he had a feeling that he'd hate today.

Chase worked Raimundo over hard and long, only giving him a few seconds to rest here and there, Raimundo panted harder than his first training day with Master Fung.

"Well done Raimundo, now follow me." Rai growled a but behind Chase's back as he felt like every inch of his body was two tons.

He reluctantly and trudged behind Chase, not caring how hard his foot hit the floor since it was now just a block of concrete.

Rai wasn't even paying attention to where they were going, he hopes it was a hot tub, the very thought brought a smile to his tired face. When he finally stopped, at two large black doors where Chase was waiting, a bit peeved but not showing it.

"Raimundo?.." Rai responded weakly as he walk right up to Chase leaned on his chest, letting the drowsiness take over, only to be shook back to reality. "Perhaps that's enough for today...you can head back to bed...or pass out on the floor..."

Chase picked up Raimundo, bridal style, and couldn't help but crack a smile as he saw Rai's sleeping face. The young warrior was put to rest in a soft bed, but was woken up for dinner. Rai was carried by two jungle cats, trying his best to stay awake while he was carried, but they were walking in unison and they were so comfy.

Eventually the lad made it to the dinner table and was seated next to Chase who had Rai get himself int the chair with precooked food ready to eat. Rai struggled to lift his arm, it felt sore and heavy, took a few minutes just to he it on the table and grab the fork. It took a whole hour for Rai to get through half of his meal, which was mashed potatoes and steak.

Chase inhaled his food, which was much more exotic but he knew Rai wouldn't trust something he never saw before.

"When you are finished, we are going to mediate, it will help with the pain."

Rai just groaned as he chewed his food, even his jaw felt like solid concrete. After another hour, Chase had Raimundo walk to the mediation room and calm his nerves, giving him instructions, like clearing his mind of everything and just to focus on nothing. Chase said that it was meant to put himself into safe place, free of harm and destruction. Rai managed to empty his mind after an hour, being able to see himself back home and introducing his parents to Chase and being happy with it all.

The two mediated for hours into the night, Chase opened his eyes and softly spoke to Raimundo, knowing that he had no idea that they were five feet in the air, the master cooed Raimundo down and the lad embraced the heylin warrior instantly once they were on land.

Chase smiled, leaving his master status in the back seat so his lover side could drive for a while. Rai was thrilled, he didn't feel sore at all but still heeded Chase's warning of not pushing himself too much.

The two went to Rai's room and stripped down to their underwear before jumping each other's bones. The lovers rolled around in bed a bit, kissing and teasing each other, before ending it with a long kisses and falling asleep, leaving their jonsons alone for the night.

 **~The Next Day~**

When morning came, Rai wanted to be a hermit crab and burying himself in darkness a few hours more but Chase wasn't having that, using some freezing water, he got the boy up and at-ems. Rai groaned as he got dressed in a new but identical outfit as his last and followed Chase.

"Today's training is more based on your elemental abilities such as flight and manipulation of air." With this new news, Rai perked up with a smile and a general interest in the day.

"Wow I wasn't expecting this so soon~" Chase smirked at the excitement bouncing off his apprentice.

"You're first lesson is to mediate, having a leveled head makes it easier to use your element, eventually we'll work stress factors into it. But for now just calm yourself."

Rai did as he was told he went to his happy place and unknowingly began to float, about seven feet in the air Chase had Rai open his eyes. The boy paniced for a bit and lost focus and fall to the floor.

Chase expected this result and made Rai do it again, smiling that this time Rai kept his head and began to float around inch my inch.

"Good Raimundo, now try to be a bit faster, and remember that you won't fall if you keep calm."

Rai took a breath in and closed his eyes for better concentration, being able to float at a good walking pace. Rai bumped into a wall and lost his focus only regaining it, an inch off the ground.

"Well that was close~" Raimundo hovered over the ground, setting himself upright and then floating over to Chase. Chase rubbed Rai's cheek before telling him to do a few laps.

After those, Chase had Rai focus on manipulating the air at first just to get a feel of it but then to use it offensively. Rai flew through the room excitedly before being called back down.

"What are going to do now~?"

"Now we'll put your abilities to the test with combat." Rai nodded and took a few steps away from his master. Rai started with normal hand to hand combat before throwing in a few gusts of wind to get the upper hand, he failed but he kept trying.

Chase watched his protege move and attack as he blocked and evades the assaults, looking for the flaws in Raimundo's moves. He'd talk about those tomorrow for now he'd just keep Raimundo focused on today's training before getting nitpicky.

The two sparred until it was lunch, which was signaled by a black leopard entering the room and giving a light purr. Chase didn't push Raimundo as hard as yesterday, knowing that it would have negative results. The two walked sides by side on their way to the dining room, following the black leopard.

The table was filled with various food groups and various felines were lounging around. The two went to their seats, Chase at the head and Rai in the seat to his right.

"You've done well Raimundo."

"Oh thanks Chase~ I'm still surprised how fast you are~ Chase, you're so amazing~"

Chase swallowed his blush and kept himself composed and gave a smile to his apprentice.

"And I still have so much to show you~" Chase grabbed a chicken drum stick and took bite then washed it down with some Lo Mang soup, while Raimundo had some turkey breast with a some gravy. "For example, tomorrow I want you to steal a Shang Gong Wu from the Xaoilin temple..."

"Which one?.."

"The sword of the Storm, it is your element, therefore it should be yours right~?"

"Right~!"

"Now I suggest we have some fresh air~ what do you think?"

Rai smiled and the two bowed before leaving side by side to the mouth of Chase's cave.

"Why do you live in such a desolate place?" Raimundo rested his head on Chase's chest, while the warlord rubbed the lad's back.

"Well I own these mountains why wouldn't I live in my own territory~?" Chase stroke Rai's hair before kissing him on the forehead then on the lips.

"But it just seems so.. lonely..."

"...you need not worry, I have my cats and a great apprentice~ I'm not lonely are you?"

"No~" Rai smiled as he glanced up at Chase, to see a smile on his face. "I love you Chase."

"I love you too Raimundo. Do you remember what you need to do tomorrow?"

"Yes..."

"..."- Chase wanted to say something but didn't know how to phrase it.

"I did it before...can't be that much more difficult than last time."

"You did it before?"

"Yeah when Wuya wanted to become whole I had to steal the Serpent's Tail and that was pretty easy, I still remember what tile to press."

"...hmm well then I expect you to be back shortly also I'd like to talk about the Xaoilin monks more, they will no doubt get in my way and I'd like to know what they can do..."

"Sure but it's cold out here." Raimundo held himself as he shivered, Chase nodded before rubbing the boy's head and walking him back to his room.

Raimundo and Chase stripped themselves of their training gi's, Raimundo gasping as he saw that Chase wasn't wearing any underwear. Rai blushed as Chase put him in bed and then wrapped an arm around him.

Chase moved in an upright position and Rai put his head on Chase's chest, having his arms around his master but not hooking together.

"Are you warm now?"

"Hmm I don't know I think I still need something to help get my blood going~?"

"Oh~? Well how about we save that for tomorrow as a reward for a job well done~?"

"Hmph, fine so you want to know about my former friends?"

"Just some common knowledge."

"Uhh well Kimiko is the girl, she can use fire; um Clay is the big guy with the cowboy hat, his element is earth and then there's Omi...his element is water and he thinks he's so perfect in very sense of the word, he's the face of egotistical. Ugh! I can't even! He's such a..pain in the ass...but he is strong I'll give jim that but a major pain in the ass."

"Well I see he gets to you easily."

"You have no idea if you ever have to talk to him for what ever reason you'll know in five seconds how much of a pain in the ass he is."

"Well thank you for sharing~" Chase chuckled as he scooted down to kiss Rai on the lips. "Get your rest you have a busy day tomorrow~"

"Ugh god I'll have to deal with Omi, short bald bastard." Chase chuckled as he hugged Raimundo.

"Ah~ just try to get some sleep Raimundo~"

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Evil's Only Friend**

 **Ch3**

 _ **Chase Monologue: Raimundo is a great student and partner, though my only concern is a possible sense of loyalty to his former allies. I must completely deliver him to the ways of evil...soon.**_

Chase woke up first then with a little encouragement, Raimundo followed his lead. They got out of bed then went through their ritual of getting dressed and having breakfast before starting their training.

Chase took Rai to the training room, both in their training gi's, they walked to the center where they parted, bowing before they got into their combat stances.

"Just sparring today?"- Rai running at Chase with a closed fist.

"Just sparring." Chase dodged two punches before delivering one himself, punching Rai in the stomach and having him slide back a bit.

Rai held his stomach before standing up straight, he commanded a gust of wind which Chase manipulated and sent right back at him. Raimundo used his arms to cover his upper body as he was sent against the stone wall.

He slid down and gave himself some time to think and recover, he looked up then rolled out of way of an diving attack.

"You're not pulling any punches are ya~?" Rai had an arm around his stomach as he looked up at Chase.

"You won't have an opponent who will. I don't see why you would now." Chase turned around with a smile on his face as he walked towards Raimundo.

Rai jumped to his feet and put his fist up as he eyed Chase. The two throw a few punches at each other, both blocking and countering every attack thrown until Rai took Chase off guard with a leg sweep. Chase almost fell but used his hands to do a back flip, he stared at Rai for a few moments before charging at him.

Rai tried his best to block, dodge and counterattack but Chase was a bit rougher than before but not by much. Rai was forced back, holding his stomach as he had a few visible bruises.

Rai panted heavily as he looked up at Chase with a smirk on his face.

"You're not upset that I got a lucky hit in, are you~?"

"Of course not, that just means your training is bearing fruit, I'm proud of you but don't get full of yourself."

Rai blushed and scratches the back of his head as he rose to his feet.

"I won't~ and thank you~ I guess it's all the one on one~ I didn't have that back at the temple it was always in a group...yet everyone else got to be "Xiaoilin apprentices"..."

Rai scowled to himself as he recalled that day, Chase finding this side of Raimundo quite interesting.

"Well now you're a heylin apprentice."

Chase threw a punch but Rai blocked then countered, which Chase blocked before countering.

"You know it kinda feels good to be back in the swing of things, it got boring with Wuya...though a break was nice for the first few days."

"Glad you can appreciate the purpose of training~ now I want you to think about that day when the other monks outranked you." Rai stood still and closed his eyes, letting his anger build. Chase circled Rai as he hands behind his back, watching his apprentice curiously. "Now tell me your goal."

"...I want to stuff it in Omi's fat lemon head!"

"In other words~?" Chase smirked as he stood behind Raimundo, his hand behind his back.

"I...I want to destroy Omi's stupid ego! I want him to suffer a 'humiliating defeat'!" Rai shouted as his eyes shot open.

"Anything else~?"

"I want to show them all that I was good enough to be a Xiaoilin apprentice and it was a mistake for me not to be!"

"Good and with that in mind show me that you have what it takes to make your dreams become reality." Chase went back to his composed self, hiding his joy of finding the trigger to push Raimundo further into the Heylin side.

Rai nodded the turned around to face Chase, with fire in his eyes. Rai threw a barrage of punches and an onslaught of kicks, all of which were dodged.

"It seems all you did was tire yourself out, is this the best you can manage Raimundo? Are you going to let Omi win?"

"No! Never! That short bastard can go to hell!"

"Then show me, take hold of your anger and use it to your advantage instead of flailing wildly." Rai grit his teeth as he tried to keep himself in check, he glanced up at Chase and got into a fighting stance.

This time Chase started the assault, Raimundo being able to dodge and block a bit better but unable to land a hit on his master. Chase hid his smile under a layer of stoicness but he was proud to see how Raimundo was developing.

Chase looked into Raimundo's eyes and could tell that soon, under this mindset, evil will be all the boy will need.

"Good now show me something new."

Raimundo concentrated then took a deep breath before extending his arms out and opening his eyes.

"Wind!...Heylin typhoon!" Raimundo's hands were surrounded by rapid winds, with a clap a mighty gale force pushed Chase back a few feet before dieing down.

Rai fell to his knees and panted only looking up when he saw Chase's feet in front of him.

"Good job Raimundo, now rise." Rai tried his best to fight the exhaustion and stand at attention for his master. Chase stopped a smile from coming to his face as he looked down at his apprentice, who was waiting on his word.

Chase raised a hand and rubbed Raimundo's cheek, making the young monk blush and look away for a second. "After Lunch I want you to get the Sword of the Storm, understood?"

"Understood! Master~ Chase~" Rai smiled as Chase wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they headed to the dining room. The table was littered with food and the two walked and sat next to each other as they ate, happily. After the bowls and plates were cleared of food Rai got up and bowed before heading for the main door.

"Be sure not to be spotted, I will be in a foul mood if we are... interrupted~ by the Xiaoilin monks."

"Don't sweat it Chase I'll be in and out before they even know what hit them~" Rai smiled broadly before rushing out of the mountain castle and gliding on the wind to the Xiaoilin temple.

Rai landed on the temple wall, he didn't see anyone in sight but he'd still trend carefully. Rai ran along the wall until he was behind the vault tower, he crept along the side, keeping his eyes peeled. The heylin monk quickly peered inside the tower seeing that no was there and the vault wasn't open.

Rai only took a second to ponder before going inside and opening the vault, then he went down the stairs to grab his wu. Raimundo grabbed the Sword of the Storm and raced out of the vault, he ran outside and summoned a strong breeze that carried him back to Chase's mountains.

Rai landed at the mouth of the mountain where Chase was waiting for him. Rai smiled as he showed Chase the Sword of the Storm.

"Good work Raimundo." Chase walked with Raimundo as they went inside.

"It was weird...no one even seemed to be there..but I'm not complaining. I guess they went out to get a new Shang gon wu...speaking of which-"

"Those toys are nothing more than crouches, all you need is your own martial arts training."

"...then why did I grab the Swprm of the Storm?"

"So you have something to wager."

"..oh."

"Fear not my young monk, this may be different from what you've been previously taught but it will help you dominate over Omi and isn't that what you want more than anything right now~?"

"...yes. So what do I do with this?" Just as Rai finished his sentence a tiger nudged him, Rai looked down at the large feline then pointed the handle at it. The tiger bit the handle and walked away with the Wu in its mouth. "Guess that answered my question..."

Rai looked back up at Chase, who motioned him forward, the young apprentice smiled and went up to his master where they shared a kiss.

"Congratulations Raimundo, you are now a heylin warrior."

"Re-really?! That was quick..." Rai blushed as he looked at Chase.

"That happens when you train nearly ever waking hour though don't let this go to your head there is still much to learn."

"I just want to thank you...for everything." Raimundo saluted his master with a large grin on his face, Chase smiled down at the boy and caressed his cheek. Raimundo held the hand and rubbed against it, Chase growled internally at the sight, finding it cute and arousing.

Chase pulled his hand back and motioned for his apprentice to follow, Rai felt a bit hurt but knew he'd get repaid so his smile returned.

The two made their way to Chase's room and once they were inside, Chase stripped Rai down to his underwear. The two kissed each other as Chase carried Rai to the bed. Rai laid on his back as a blush rose to his face while he watched Chase take off his top, including the belt.

Chase attacked Rai's lips with his own, unafraid to let his thin tongue tango with Rai's thick one. Rai's hands rubbed the muscular surface of his master. Rai's hands went around and rubbed up and down Chase's back, the lad turned his head and moaned as Chase kissed his neck.

Rai panted and moaned Chase's name as Chase kissed up and down his neck while holding him tight. Chase dragged his tongue up to Rai's ear and circled it, before blowing on it and making the boy moan.

"Oh~ this is new~" Rai cooed as he sighed in bliss.

"I want to take things slow tonight~ any objections~?" Chase pulled away from Rai and looked him in the eyes.

"Of course...not~ I like it... didn't know you could be like this~"

"I take pride in what I do~ and right now that's you~" Raimundo smiled and went up to lock lips with Chase, moaning as their tongues intwined. Chase moves down, kissing the lad's chest then moving on to the boy's nipples to suck lightly on them.

Rai moaned loudly as Chase pleasured him, he arched his back as his master licked and sucked his hard nubs. Chase allowed himself to travel further south, settling down around Rai's lean stomach.

Chase's tongue traveled over the field of flesh, savoring the sweaty taste and the natural flavor of the lad. Chase smiled as his tongue circled Rai's belly button hole, making the lad quiver.

Rai moaned softly as he closed his eyes, his hips riding as Chase slid the pants down. Chase got out of bed and took off his own pants when he noticed that his apprentice was in slumber, a sigh escaped his lips as he walked back to the boy.

Chase brushed Rai's forehead as a content smile formed, he picked up the boy bridal style and with magic pulled the top bedding down. The master set his apprentice down then laid next to him as the bedding covered them both.

Chase growled as he smelled Rai's form, it excited him more but he didn't want to wake his love, he deserved a nice rest. Chase got out of bed, scowling down at his erection which stuck out like a sore thumb, so he went to the other bed room to take care of his problem.

Chase let Rai sleep in until breakfast was ready, then he himself went to go get him. Rai yawned and stretched out his body as he sat up, Chase's eyes traveled all over the boy.

Chase closed the door to the room then began to undress. Rai's eyebrow raised as he watched Chase walked towards him, his erect member staring back at him.

"So is this a new form of training~?"

"No this is for last night you fell asleep, you were too adorable to wake up."

Rai smiled as he pulled the blanket off of him just before Chase climbed into the bed. Chase straddled Rai and rubbed his member on the lad's lips.

Rai opened his mouth and sucked on the head of Chase's cock, letting his master hump his face. Chase moaned as he held Rai head, pushing more of his organ into the lad.

Rai gagged on the member, seeing that Chase pulled out and let Rai catch his breath. Chase smirked as he inched closer so his orbs were at Rai's maw.

The young apprentice took a orb in his mouth, sucking on it and tasting it. Chase moaned as Rai toggled between his two orbs, making sure that both of them were treated with care.

Chase got off of Rai, who sat up before opening his legs for Chase. The Heylin Prince went between the lad's thighs and licked the brown organ. Rai moaned lightly as Chase's tongue went over his boys to his hole, where it lapped around the entrance.

Chase pushed a finger into the hole, making Raimundo gasp in shock. As he lapped at the hole, Chase changed into his lizard form and letting his tongue dive inside the boy.

Rai arched his back as a gasp left his mouth, which quickly turned into a long moan while his master's tongue worked his insides.

Chase growled as he slide his body along with his apprentice's, sliding his organ into Rai's hole, stopping after the first few inches. Raimundo panted as he arched his back, pressing against Chase's broad chest.

Rai moaned, letting his arms rest above his head as Chase held his legs apart and thrusted into him. Chase hunched over and let his tongue enter Rai's mouth, his thrusts becoming stronger and Rai's moans becoming louder.

Rai held on to Chase as they shared a deep kiss, his master grinding his organ inside him. Chase's hands went up and held Rai's head, the lad's legs wrapped around his master as the man started to pound him again.

Rai gasped as Chase thrusted into him, Chase locked lips with his apprentice and gave hard thrusts that rocked the entire bed. Rai pulled away and arched his back, taking in a deep breathe before moaning loudly.

Chase growled as he pushed more of his organ inside Raimundo, filling the lad with his cum as he did so. Rai's hands quickly went down and strokes his meat, bringing himself to climax all over their stomachs.

The pair panted but Chase gave Rai's cheek a lick before embracing the boy.

"Mmm I love you Raimundo~"

"Oh Chase~ I love you too~"

"Ready for round two~?"

"Wait what?"

Before Rai could utter another word he was on all fours with his lizard master pushing his organ back inside the lad. Rai gasped before Chase start to thrust away at his insides, the lad gripped the sheets as Chase held his hips, showing little mercy.

Rai threw his head back and let out a loud moan like scream as Chase pushed deeper inside him, he was given a short break once he felt the leathery underbelly of his lizard master against his round caboose.

Rai panted heavily as he could feel the bed shift, he looked over his should to see Chase's strong though short legs on either side of him.

Chase leaned over, having his underbelly press against Rai's backside, a wide toothed grin forming on his face as he rested his head above Rai's.

Chase pulls out most of his inches, and growls as he pushed Rai's top half against the bed but kept his hips up in the air. Rai let out a groan as he felt Chase slowly push his organ into him.

While his thrusts shook the lad and the bed, Chase's long thin tongue went down to circle Rai's ear, making the boy whimper and moan.

Rai's face was buried into the bed as Chase monopolized pleasure in every part of his body. Rai's head was pulled up and the sound of the flood gates opening fueled Chase's inner beast.

Chase held Rai's head by his hair and with loud roar, came inside the lad, who screamed with his master at the forceful climax. Rai panted heavily as Chase did the same, only pulling out after a few minutes but with his organ standing tall and greedy.

Chase move back while holding Rai's butt in the air and spread the cheeks with his claws, watching as his essence creeps out of the lad.

Chase released the boy, watching him collapse onto the dirty sheet, then turned him over and stroked his organ. Rai let out a loud moan and arched his back as his master serviced him. Rai let out a shocked gasp and launched forward as Chase took his whole organ into his maw, sucking on it while giving it a tongue bath.

Rai held onto his master's head as he filled the maw with his seed, panting and giving the lizard a kiss. Rai shuddered as Chase was determined to get very drop from him.

When Rai's well ran dry for the time being, Chase pulled off and swallowed the load in his mouth before staring into Rai's eyes. Rai was tired and flushed, he looked at his master and rubbed the large maw before being pushed on to his back and being mounted.

Chase kissed Rai, having his maw turn to the side and letting his tongue invade Rai's mouth, making the lad moan. The kiss lasted until Rai pulled off, panting harder than ever and unable to stop Chase's tongue from roaming all over his body.

Rai weakly plead for Chase to stop before his master got to his deflated organ, Chase grunted and skipped Rai's organ, but licked everything else.

Rai fell asleep before he could udder another word and was carried by Chase to the bed room next door, after Chase released most of the cum inside him.

Chase got in bed, already having Raimundo all cozy in the blankets, and pulled his apprentice close before changing back into his human form. Chase stared at his organ that was pitching quite a tent then turned to Rai and went another round but a bit more gentle, surprised that Raimundo slept though the entire thing.

Since Rai was in such a deep sleeper for the moment, Chase didn't see how a few more rounds wouldn't hurt, especially since the lad still gave off small moans. Chase took hold of the lad's legs and thrusted his organ in, at this point thinking it more as a game, a naughty dirty game he could play all night long.

 **TBC**


End file.
